tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Edward the Hero
Edward the Hero is the fifth episode of fifteenth season. Plot Edward admires Harold after he rescues a sheep who was stranded on a hill. Edward wishes he was given the opportunity to be a hero like Harold. Later, the Fat Controller has a special for Edward; he is to assist Harold by being a "Rescue Engine". Edward is nervous - he doesn't know how to be a hero like the brave helicopter. Then Gordon clatters proudly through Knapford pushing Rocky. Edward decides he must be like strong, fast, and stern like Gordon in order to be a good hero. Further up the line, Edward meets a sad-looking Charlie who is suffering from a squeaky wheel. He is worried that he will be late to pick up the children and he's forgotten all of his jokes! Edward kindly tells Charlie a joke which cheers up the cheeky engine no end! Edward clatters up the line and then grinds to a halt. He realises that he hasn't been fast or stern - he's just been funny. Edward's determined that when he's with Harold he will be everything a hero should be. At Maithwaite Station, Edward sees a very concerned Dowager Hatt. She has sent her luggage to Maron station instead of Maithwaite. Kind old Edward rushes off to collect Dowager Hatt's luggage. When he returns, Dowager Hatt is very grateful and Edward clatters away. A bit further up the track, Edward stops again and realises that he still hasn't been the ideal hero. He is even more determined to be a real hero as he sets off again. He soon has to stop when he sees Farmer McColl's dog on the line ahead. As Edward wheeshes steam, the dog jumps. Edward decides that if he is quiet and gentle, the dog may jump into his cab - which she does. Soon Edward arrives at McColl Farm where Farmer McColl is delighted to have his dog back. He then assures Edward that being gentle is a very good thing to be. Edward chuffs away but soon stops again. He realises that, yet again, he hasn't been a good hero. Now he is more determined than ever to be what he thinks a hero should be. Soon Edward arrives at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. Because he has taken so long getting there, Harold had to go on without him. So Edward heads back to Knapford. On the way, he passes through McColl Farm where Farmer McColl calls out to him. Edward was puzzled as to why Farmer McColl is calling him a "hero". Next, he puffs past Charlie who has just finished telling the children Edward's joke. Charlie too calls Edward a "hero", but Edward doesn't feel like a hero. Finally, Edward arrives at Knapford where Dowager Hatt tells her son that Edward is a "hero". Edward tells the Fat Controller that he hasn't been a strong, fast, and stern hero at all. The Fat Controller agrees, but tells Edward that being kind, gentle, and funny is why he is a hero! Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * Percy * Charlie * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Farmer McColl * Rocky (does not speak) * James (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Spencer (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * 'Arry and Bert (cameo) * Captain (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Sodor Brass Band (cameo) * The Bargeman (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Tree Specialists (cameo) * Three Sodor United Players (cameo) Locations * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Maithwaite * Maron * Knapford * McColl Farm * Farmer McColl's Field * Arlesdale End * Sodor Steamworks * Misty Island Tunnel * The Windmill Goofs * 'Arry and Bert's trains should have had brakevans. * Gordon was at Farmer McColl's, but that's on Thomas' branchline. To add to that, it isn't even on the way to Knapford. * As Edward enters Knapford, Spencer is seen at the back of the platform. But a few moments later, Henry is in his place. * Edward shouldn't have been able to stop every time he thought about being a hero, as he was on the mainline. * Edward is a wise engine and should have know that he didn't need to be strong, fast, and stern to be a hero. Gallery File:EdwardtheHerotitlecard.jpg|Title card File:EdwardtheHero1.jpg File:EdwardtheHero2.jpg File:EdwardtheHero3.jpg File:EdwardtheHero4.jpg File:EdwardtheHero5.jpg File:EdwardtheHero6.jpg|Edward and Thomas File:EdwardtheHero7.jpg File:EdwardtheHero8.jpg|Gordon File:EdwardtheHero9.jpg File:EdwardtheHero10.jpg|Charlie File:EdwardtheHero11.jpg File:EdwardtheHero12.jpg File:EdwardtheHero13.jpg File:EdwardtheHero14.jpg File:EdwardtheHero15.jpg File:EdwardtheHero16.jpg|Edward and Dowager Hatt File:EdwardtheHero17.jpg File:EdwardtheHero18.jpg File:EdwardtheHero19.jpg File:EdwardtheHero20.jpg File:EdwardtheHero21.jpg File:EdwardtheHero22.jpg File:EdwardtheHero23.jpg File:EdwardtheHero24.jpg File:EdwardtheHero25.jpg File:EdwardtheHero26.jpg File:EdwardtheHero27.jpg File:EdwardtheHero28.jpg File:EdwardtheHero29.jpg File:EdwardtheHero30.jpg|Harold's landing pad File:EdwardtheHero31.jpg File:EdwardtheHero32.jpg|Gordon and Farmer McColl File:EdwardtheHero33.jpg File:EdwardtheHero34.jpg File:EdwardtheHero35.jpg|The Fat Controller with his mother File:EdwardtheHero36.jpg File:EdwardtheHero37.jpg|Edward and Harold Category:Season 15 episodes Category:Episodes